One of the disadvantages of an object-oriented electronic programming guide (EPG) displayed on a television or other similar screen, as currently implemented, is that a user may find it difficult to recognize and remember the identity of each of the various objects concurrently displayed at any one time. To attempt to aid recognition, the objects may be assigned attributes such as shape, color, brightness, transparency, etc. to help the user identify objects as belonging within a certain category of programming event. However, because a user may select the objects within one category of objects very often, he may not always be able to remember the identity of one particular object, as distinguished from other objects in the same category. He may then want a simple method of determining the identity of a particular display representing a desired category of interest.
It would therefore be desirable to further assist the user to determine the content of an object.